1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercising dumbbells having a grip bar and wheel weights that can be placed interchangeably on the grip bar.
2. Background of the Invention
Dumbbells with interchangeable wheel weights are wellknown in the prior art. One disadvantage common to many of these dumbbells is that changing the number and position of the weights is a cumbersome and time-consuming operation. Since many exercise programs require different weight configurations for different exercises, a dumbbell with easily exchangeable weights would facilitate such exercise programs.
West German Patent Application No. 24 19 221 discloses a dumbbell having a grip bar with radially spaced pipe pieces onto which wheel weights may be placed. The weights are held in place by means of sleeves. The pipe pieces are then fixed in the axial direction by setting rings. However, the construction of this dumbbell is quite complicated and requires numerous manipulations in order to change the weights on the dumbbell.
West German Pat. No. 361 664 discloses a dumbbell whose wheel weights are screwed onto turn sleeves. These turn sleeves are then placed on the grip bar and screwed on tightly by means of a nut. The exchange of wheel weights on this dumbbell is also quite time-consuming and toublesome.
In addition, there is a one-piece dumbbell on the market whose weights may be changed by inserting different weight portions into hollow sections of the wheel weights. The changing of weights on this dumbbell is also quite difficult. Moreover, this dumbbell has uneven weight distribution due to the partial filling of the wheel weights that causes undesirable torque as the dumbbell is used.
Thus, there is a need for an exercise dumbbell whose wheel weights may be exchanged quickly and efficiently.